Conventionally, a multifunction ophthalmic apparatus which comprises a first measurement unit comprising a first measurement system for performing measurement of a first characteristic of each of examinee's eyes and a second measurement unit comprising a second measurement system for performing measurement of a second characteristic of each of the examinee's eyes is known. In this kind of apparatus, alignment of a measurement axis of the first measurement system is performed with each of the examinee's right and left eyes and the measurement of the first characteristic of each of the examinee's eyes is firstly performed. Then, alignment of a measurement axis of the second measurement system is performed with each of the examinee's right and left eyes and the measurement of the second characteristic of each of the examinee's eyes is secondly performed. Accordingly, the alignment is performed more than once.